Tricks or treats
by LightningFlare1
Summary: On a Halloween night,Youngblood decides to get revenge on Ember for burning his ship, the sneaky young ghost steals Ember's clothes,and forces the rockstar to wear pink!Ember is set on getting back on Youngblood for his little trick on this special night,but finds herself on dragging Danny around and showing him how to have fun once in awhile. (I'm a day late from Halloween)


**Trick or treats**

Requested by Invader Johnny

"Oh…. Halloween…." Ember smirk as she taps the calendar with her finger; she simply adored Halloween! She could scare anyone she wanted in the human world and she had tonnes of new tricks for this year. "My favourite time of the year," She said and smiled before grabbing a towel.

" _I have time for a quick shower_ " Ember took some clean clothes and placed them on her bed, she removed the power that maintained her flaming hair before heading to the bathroom.

 _Human world_

"Get back here, Youngblood!" Danny shouted quickly whipping some cream pie off his face, "Do you honestly think you can get away with this!"

"I just did!" Youngblood shouted before laughing. Danny glared and simply took speed, Youngblood gasp and quickly entered a nearby portal. Danny quickly entered the portal before it could close, he looked around the Ghost Zone and tried to find the annoying brat.

 _Ghost Zone_

Youngblood chuckled and slowly landed in some realm, he wasn`t paying attention who home it was. He was more focused on escaping from Danny`s wrath, he chuckled and slowly walked around when he noticed the realm was filled with musical theme items. I'm

"Oh….. Ember!" Youngblood laugh and quietly walked closer; he still hadn`t forgotten when Ember burned down his ship. He was itching to get back at her but never had the opportunity, she would usually catch him as soon as he landed but it seems she was busy or something.

" _Where is she_ _?_ " Youngblood held the side of the window, he glanced around and saw her home empty. He got down and went to the door, he slowly opened it and walked in.

"She must be out or something…" Youngblood said walking around when he heard water running. Youngblood stops and turned his head to the bathroom door, he smirks and walked towards her clothes.

" _Hm…. Ember….You will remember my name_ " Ember hummed as she dried her hair with a towel wrap around her body. She placed her brush down when she heard some noise, she frowned and held the towel.

"Serves you right for burning my ship!" Youngblood said laughing as he took her clothes

"YOUNGBLOOD!" Ember shouted with her hair flaming in rage; Youngblood shouted and quickly took off. He screamed and opened the door, he quickly flew out and passed Danny in a panic.

"What the…?" Danny mumbled looking back when he suddenly hit Ember mid-flight. Danny and Ember hit the ground and grunted, he got up and rub his head looking down at her. Danny's eyes widen in horror since Ember's towel had slipped off of her body, he blushed and couldn't help himself but stare.

"Get….. off of me…." Ember mumbled with a death glare; she couldn't cover herself because Danny was holding her arms down. "I'm going to kick your balls if you don't get off!" Ember shouted with her hair flaming.

"SORRY!" Danny quickly got off and looked away with a very red face. He cleared his voice and couldn't believe what had just happened... He saw Ember McLain butt naked.

"Why are you here?!" Ember shouted putting the towel back around her body

"I…. I…. was chasing…. youngblood" Danny nervously said feeling his face getting even redder; he nervously cleared his throat. "Sorry…." He blushed.

"I'm going to kill, Youngblood and then you!" Ember shouted going back to her house to change

"Well me too! Wait… hey!" Danny said and crossed his arms, "That punk played a trick on me, okay"

"Well, it's Halloween what do you expect?" Ember said getting other clothing she has

"Pain in the ass," Danny said

"Whoa! The dipstick can swear" Ember said walking out of her home and fixed her shirt. Ember sighed and stared at her pink shirt, navy blue pants, and a pink hat on her head. Danny raised a brow and stared at her, he had never seen Ember in pink in his life.

"Wh…." He mumbled in disbelief.

"Ugh! I have to do laundry... And this was the only thing…" Ember mumbled and stared at her shirt, she whined since she hated the colour pink.

"It's weird seeing you in pink," Danny said and rub his chin, "You look like….. you know from that tv show….. Timmy Turner!"

"Shut the fuck up, Dipstick!" Ember said and blushed in embarrassment

"Hey! Can you do his voice?" Danny asked

"Ugh…." Ember simply glared at him and wanted to kill him, but she didn't want another ghost to know about her…. Pink problem. "If I do the voice! You won't say a freaking word about this!" Ember said and grab his suit, "Got it!"

"Deal," Danny said and smiled. Ember lets go of his suit and sighed in annoyance, she wanted to die! Well, she couldn't since she was dead but it was still embarrassing for her.

" _Hey! I'm Timmy Turner!_ " Ember said perfectly in Timmy's voice

"That's awesome!" Danny said and laugh slightly

"I hate you" Ember mumbled and glared. Danny smiled and rub the back of his neck, he sighed and back away.

"Well thanks for that," Danny said and back away, "I'm going to leave"

"Hey! Wait up" Ember said and pulled his arm, "Let's have some fun!"

"Your definition of fun is different from mine," Danny said and move is arm away

"Oh! Come on, Dipstick! Let me show you some real fun" Ember said and punched his shoulder

"What do you even do on Halloween?" Danny asked and rub his arm

"Come with me and you'll find out," Ember said and poke his cheek

"And why aren't you trying to kill me?" Danny asked with a suspicious tone and raised a brow

"I freaking love Halloween! I don't want to waste this night chasing you" she said and waved her hand, "Are you in or not?"

"I want to make sure you don't cause trouble," he said. Ember smirk and simply took it as a yes, she got closer to him and teleported them to the human world.

 _Human World_

"Ugh! Why are we here?" Danny whined while they stood in front of his school

"There's a party right?" She asked and glance at the window, seeing people dancing with music playing.

"Yeah…." Danny mumbled and wasn't too sure about this, he had no idea what Ember was planning.

"Let's go," Ember said turning intangible and phasing through the wall.

"Ember!" Danny growled and quickly followed her inside, he wasn't going to leave her alone that's for sure. Danny saw Ember hovering above the crowd, he quickly joined her and looked down.

"This is going to be fun" Ember mumbled and opened her hand

"What are you doing?" He asked

"This…." Ember replied. Ember moved down while she turned invisible, she went closer to Paulina who was dressed as a princess. Ember smirk and pushed Paulina into the punch bowl, she quickly covered her mouth to muffle her laughter while Paulina panic and freaked out over her dress.

"Uh….." Danny stared in shock and watched Paulina ran out of the gym, he glances at Ember as she flew back up and laugh.

"Oh come on! She's a total bitch" Ember said and crossed her arms, "She totally deserved it"

"I… I can't believe that happen" Danny mumbled and smirked slightly

"Why don't you play a trick," Ember said and nudge him

"I don't miss use my powers," Danny said and crossed his arms and glared at her

"You can take a night off! Can't you?" Ember said while she looks back down

"No way," Danny said

"Don't be such a baby! Just do it!" Ember said and punched his arm again

"Stop hitting me," Danny said while he rubs his arm again

"You don't have anyone you want to get back?" Ember asked and raised a brow, "You must have someone"

"Uh…." Danny looked down and easily saw Dash, who was showing off his vampire costume to some girl. He wanted to get back at him but it would go against his morals, he swore not to miss use his powers.

"Don't be such a pussy" Ember said and smirk

"Do not! Call me that!" Danny said quickly turning to her and pointed his finger at her, "I don't care if you're a girl! I'll kick your ass!"

"Yeah right," Ember mumbled and rolled her eyes. She smiled since she had won a few battles with the Dipstick, and felt she could easily take him on if he chooses to fight her tonight. Danny looked back down at Dash and hesitated, he wanted too…. But he knew he shouldn't.

"I don't know…," he mumbled

"Not getting any younger here!" Ember said and sighed while she waited, "Well... I should say you're not getting any younger"

"Well... It's only one night…." Danny mumbled and glance at her

"There you go! Even Danny Phantom can take a night off from being... A freaking hero" Ember said and patted his back, she pushed him slightly and was wondering what Danny had planned.

"Here we go…," Danny mumbled. He took a deep breath and went intangible, he flew closer to Dash before he overshadowed him.

"I sleep with a teddy bear! And I'm wearing teddy bear boxes!" Dash shouted before pulling down his pants to reveal his teddy bear boxes. Danny laugh as he left Dash's body, he joined Ember and watched Dash scream in embarrassment before pulling his pants up and running off.

"That was hilarious!" Ember said while laughing

"Okay… I admit that was fun" Danny said laughing as well

"See! Having fun for one night won't kill anyone," Ember said while she tricks a few more people, "This is why I love Halloween!"

"Well don't go overbroad!" Danny said following her as she flew off.

 _A few hours later_

"I had a lot of fun," Danny said and landing in front of Ember's realm, "Thanks"

"We didn't even get the chance to get back at, Youngblood," Ember said and sighed while she walked to her door.

"There's always next year," Danny said and followed her

"We should do this again," Ember said smiling and moving some of the hair behind her ear

"We?" he asked and raised a brow

"I…. was thinking we could do it again? You know…. next year?" she said and blushed slightly

"See you next year," Danny said smiling at her. Ember smiled and nodded her head, she was actually excited that Danny had accepted her offer.

"I already have things planned for next year," Ember said laughing slightly

"I'm looking forward to it," Danny said and laugh slightly, "Bye, Ember"

"Bye," Ember said waving at him. Danny smiled and waved back at her, he took and headed back home.

 **End**


End file.
